Briar's 'Home'
by Charisma Jo
Summary: okay kidz, here my great summerizing skills go to good use. Briar and Co get set to Sotat for some untold reason... duhduhduh! oooo dont i have a great plot? anyways, they get sent to Hajra a.k.a Briars old home. CaPtUrEd!!
1. On The Road

**Hey! *…..* r thoughts. :~…….~: is mind-speech. Yay! Read the story!  
  
Briar sighed as he stared out of his carriage, the one that was carrying him and his three friends to Sotat. It all happened so suddenly for him. One minute he was happily weeding one of Rosethorn's gardens, well as happy as one can be weeding, and the next he was being shipped to his hometown of Hajra. **things used to be so simple** he thought, **we stayed at Winding Circle day in and out, with some trips to the town** He looked at the tattoos on his hands, the ones that marked him as being caught twice against the law. They were the only things that kept him from being truly over his old self. Roach.   
  
He sighed again and looked to the other seats in the carriage. Daja was sitting across from him, half dozing as she watched the scenery pass by and listening to the pitter patter of the rain on the roof. Her dark face in a pout. She had her hari in thick braids, done by Sandry, and she was wearing the clothes she usually wears, leggings with a long tunic over top of a shirt. She wasn't any happier about the change. She wanted to be back at the forge, with fire and metal to play with. The only reason she even considered coming was because her teacher, Frostpine, was also coming.   
  
Beside him sat his noble friend, Sandry. Her brown hair was pulled back into a simple pony tail and she was wearing breaches and a shirt, clothes she preferred to be in. She was weaving a few pieces of thread together, a simple braid, one that Briar had learned to do. **She always does that when she's nervous.** he thought. :~Hey Sandry, Why are you so nervous?~: Sandry jumped at the sudden break in the silence. :~Oh, just that, well, did anyone tell you why we're leaving the Circle? It seems a little odd to me, that, that we're leaving all of a sudden, and why would we go to Sotat?~: :~Yeah, I know. It seems awfully odd to me too.~:   
  
He looked again outside. The weather was clearing up. Tris wouldn't be pleased. She went out when it began, thrilled as she usually is during a storm. Just as he thought, Tris stuck her head through the carriage window as it slowly tottered down a muddy road.   
  
"Let me in!" she barked to the driver. He looked a little surprised, but stopped to allow Tris to enter. He knew what could happen if he refused. Tris let her horse back to others and jumped into the carriage. Tris had lost quite a bit of weight over the years she's been and the Circle, and she was wearing a soft cotton dress that was soaked through from the rain. He wiry curls were plastered to her face, and because of the dampness, they were slightly straighter than usual. "Hey you guys," she grumbled.  
  
"Hey, Tris, get wet enough?" asked Briar, jokingly.  
  
"No." she answered shortly, "I would've like to stay out there forever." She grabbed her bag and pulled out a brush. "I wish that thunder storms never ended…" she thought aloud, dreamily.   
  
**No point in talking to her now,** thought Briar as he looked back out the window. Slowly, after what seemed like hours to Briar, he fell asleep, watching the many trees move passed.  
  
**Whatcha think? Use the leetle box down there and tell me! ~CJ~**  



	2. First Stop...... and some new friendz??

  
**Yay! New chapter! **…..** r thoughts. :~……~: mind speech. Right to chapter 2!!**  
  
Sandry was feeling sick… "Stop the carriage!" she yelled. The yell woke every one up in the carriage and even a few people outside. It immediately stopped, for no one refuses a noble, and Sandry jumped out, breathing deeply to stop herself from doing a very unlady-like thing.   
  
"Is everything alright miss?" asked the driver. Sandry held her hand up meant to say just a moment.   
  
She swallowed deeply and said, "Yes, yes. I'm fine. I think I'll just ride on my horse for a while." Lark and a few others who knew why she was riding on her horse, were trying to hide their laughter under their hands. Sandry was about to spin to glare at them when Briar said, "Just couldn't keep that food down, now could ya?" She twisted around the other way, very fast, having a very good remark for Briar when she lost her balance and fell off her horse, falling into the mud. She got up, dusted off her dress as regally as she could, and through herself back into the saddle. Everyone was trying to control his or her laughter. Sandry looked around her, then down at her dress, and started to giggle. Pretty soon the whole group was laughing and they continued on their way.   
  
Their first stop, noble something-or-other's manor, Sandry changed into another dress, needing to be presentable when she was introduced to the lord and lady of the court.  
  
**I don't think I'll ever live that down.** Sandry thought as she changed her dress. **Owell, at least this trip won't be a total drag, something interesting is bound to happen…**  
  
She emerged from the room in a light blue dress, with a clear white shift over top. Her hair was in braids wrapped around her head, and she was ready to presented to Lord and Lady Farthington, and their son, River. Sandry took a deep breath, and walked down the hall, her head high.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:~ Hey Daj'!~: someone said, :~you look sad, what's wrong?~: It was Tris. Daja sighed and turned toward her usually grumpy friend.   
  
:~Nothing, just…. well, aren't you a little jealous of Sandry, with all those noble-bread boys surrounding her?~:  
  
:~Oh sure, of COURSE I am. But I don't let that ruin my fun. I'm used to it. But why are you worrying? Don't you have a certain someone back at the circle? I think you know whom I'm talking about….~: Daja turned a light shade of pink.  
  
:~Kirel?~: asked Daja, when Tris raised an eyebrow, Daja turned a darker shade of red. :~ I don't think he even notices me…..~: Tris looked at her doubtfully. :~Well, what about you? I've seen the way some of the boys here look at you to.~: Daja countered.  
  
:~Oh I know, I'm just all these boys can think about these days.~: Daja giggled and Tris smiled. Pretty soon they were laughing about all sorts of things, which was a change from the grumpiness both had been in during the trip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sandry looked longingly at Daja and Tris, laughing so heartily at the lower table. She sighed and looked back at the young men that were all talking to her at once. **Smile and nod, smile and nod…** they were awfully nice and were too prim for Sandry's tastes. Most were really full of themselves. **How will I get out of this?** Sandry thought, searching for an exit, sighing again when she found none.   
  
"Lady Sandrilene?" said a voice. She looked up to see a beautifully brown set of eyes.   
  
"Y-yes?" she stammered, which was very un-like of her.   
  
"I am Sir River Farthington." He said with a little bow. "Would you like to dance?"   
  
Sandry smiled slightly and nodded, "I would love to," she got up and took his arm, as he led her to the dance floor. **Well, at least I'll get in a good dance, or two…..**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Briar Moss stood in a corner of shadow, contemplating (ooo, biiig word) on what he should do. He saw Sandry dancing with someone, and Sandry looked like she was enjoying herself for once, and Daj' and Tris laughing *very* loudly. **Where should I go…??** He walked around, and found himself wandering toward the gardens. **These are beautiful, I should get Rosethorn.** he thought, but decided against it. She was having a fun time inside. Briar was admiring the flowers when he heard a soft sound. When he got closer, his sneaking thief-skills became useful as he crept toward the sound. The sound turned into whimpering, and finally a full-fledged cry. The person, a girl, he could tell from the sobs, was obviously in much pain. Briar began to run toward the sound, trying to find where she was. Suddenly, obviously to both of their surprise, he turned the right corner and came crashing into a bench placed poorly where no one behind a bush could see. He stumbled and fell on the ground onto the person feet. The girl, too startled to continue to cry, began to giggle. Briar, very much embarrassed at this point, decided to get up. He glared at the girl, still guffawing over his fall, straightened and began to walk away.   
  
"Wait!" called the girl, in between giggles. "Come back, I'm sorry.." the girl. Over Briar's fall, remembered her previous troubles, and started to sniffle.  
  
Briar, being the most nice and gentlemanly person he is, walked back to comfort the crying girl.   
  
**Teeheehee! Evil me. That's where I'll leave it to make you read summore! ~CJ~**  
  
  



	3. Sandrys Scary Chase

  
**Here's the next chapter, it's umm a little weird, but read it anyway. ** Thought…** :~ mind speech ~: Read!!! ~CJ~**  
  
Dancing with River was getting boring for Sandry. He was nice and all, but there was something about him that made her think that his mind was elsewhere. They had danced three songs together, and he hadn't so much muttered a word about anything other than her friend, Tris.  
  
"Nice weather you have, this time of year," commented Sandry, trying to get the subject off Tris. **Oh, that wasn't smart, of course he'll think of Tris when the weather's involved, **  
  
"Yes, I suppose." Was his short reply. "Can Trisana change the weather back at the Winding Circle?"  
  
"Well, she sometimes likes to make thunderstorms, but usually she leaves the weather as it is."   
  
"Does she like to go outside during thunderstorms?"   
  
Sandry sighed, "Why don't you ask her yourself? I'll introduce you to her, if you'd like."  
  
River's eyes widened, "W-well, s-sure."   
  
"Come on," She said, her eyes dancing. She took his hand and dragged him over to where Daja and Tris were sitting. :~ You guys, I've brought company for you…..~:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tris and Daja looked up at Sandry, who had just mind-spoke to them. :~ What? Who's the guy with you…. He's pretty cute. You've come to share? ~:  
  
Sandry glared at Tris. "Tris, Daja, may I present-"  
  
"River Farthington, at your service milady." He interrupted, kissing Tris on the hand. Tris blushed slightly, and looked at Sandry.   
  
:~ You put him up to this, didn't you?~: she accused.   
  
:~ I did nothing of the sort. Be prepared, he's going to ask you to dance. ~: she warned.   
  
:~ I doubt it.~:   
  
"Trisana, I would be honored if you would have this dance with me." River asked, his eyes hopeful.  
  
Tris's jaw dropped, "I-I would love to," she stammered.   
  
River flashed an awesome smile and offered his arm. Tris took it and followed him onto the dance floor, still in a slight daze.  
  
"How'd you know that he wanted to dance?" asked Daja.   
  
"Oh, well, lets see. He wouldn't stop talking about how beautiful her eyes were, or her hair. Or how about when he continually asked me questions about her at the circle. I don't know how I figured out that he wanted to dance with her."  
  
Daja giggled. "Are you going to stay and watch love bloom between the two?"   
  
"No, I think I'll take a walk in the garden, before someone notices I'm not dancing." Sandry smiled and walked slowly to the door to the garden.  
  
Daja turned back to the dance floor and watched as River spun Tris around, making her laugh and smile.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Briar walked back to the girl, she was wearing pretty shabby clothes, and her shoes, Briar noticed were made of a type of felt that was only found in the streets. Her hair was very muddy, it hadn't been washed for days. She looked a little familiar to Briar and he felt some sort of connection to this person, yet he never met her before.  
  
"What wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her. He put his arm around her and gave her a tissue from his pocket.  
  
"Oh. Just. Every-thing." She said between sobs. "I. I don't know where to begin." She looked up at him. He was a little surprised when he saw her eyes were two colours, blue and green.   
  
"That's alright, start at the worst part."  
  
"Well, I don't think I should be telling you this. I don't even know your name" she pointed out, her crying stopping.  
  
"My name is Briar. You can tell me anything, I've no one to tell."   
  
She looked at her hands, "I don't think I should tell you, yet." She looked back up at him. "You understand?" her eyes were full of sadness that was yearning to escape.  
  
Briar nodded. "Of course. You can tell me anything when you're ready." For some reason, Briar felt a little sad, betrayed, that this girl wouldn't tell him what was wrong. He put on a small smile, "What's yer name then?"  
  
The girl smiled back, pushing her gloominess into the back of her mind. "My name is Cynthia."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sandry walked slowly through the gardens, hugging her shoulders and gazing at the stars.   
  
"There beautiful, aren't they." Said a voice behind her. Sandry looked behind her. A man stood there. He had shaggy hair, and was wearing a dirty suit, like he had never bathed in days. He also had a very bad smell to him.  
  
Sandry put on a small smile. Her instinct told her to run, but she pushed it aside. "Yes, they are lovely." **Poor man,** she thought, **maybe I should offer him some money to buy food and shelter.**  
  
"Yes, well, Lady Roach, you'd better enjoy them while they last!"   
  
"Ex-excuse me?" Sandry exclaimed.  
  
"You heard me!! You think that disguise will fool me for long, sweetheart? I know you anywhere. And you'd better not skip out on me again, or you'll be in for a thrashing!"  
  
Sandry was petrified. "I-I think you have the wrong person, sir, or you're very drunk." She said shortly. Her instincts were screaming at her to run, but she couldn't move.  
  
"Oh, do ya now, my pretty Lady Roach, do you wanna know what I think? I think that you are in very much trouble, the Thief-Lord will have yer head for skipping town on us. I was sent here to give you a message and bring you home." The man pulled out a knife.  
  
A scream pierced the night sky. Sandry realized it was her own and turned to run. The knife just missed her arm as she spun. The man was blocking the way to the door, so Sandry ran in the other direction. The man of course chased her, his knife leaving a scar down her arm. Sandry was too busy trying to stop the bleeding to even think of using her magic to help her, or to call her friends. The man was swiftly gaining and Sandry was in an extreme amount of pain.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:~ Sandry!~: cried three loud voices. Briar, Daja and Tris all grabbed their right arm in pain, and the feel of blood was on each of their hands. Fear crept into their heads.   
  
Tris left River in the middle of the dance floor, and Daja ran away from Lark, in the middle of a conversation. Both of them ran into the garden.  
  
Briar, already in the garden, jumped up from the bench. Another scream from Sandry was heard to Briar's ears, and he ran into the garden, a surprised Cynthia at his heals. "Sandry!" he called. "Where are you."  
  
"Briar?" said a small voice from behind a small bush. "I'm here, please help-"  
  
Briar turned a corner, and gasped. A large, smelly, dirty man was advancing on Sandry. He quickly turned to his magic, and sent the bushes to surround the man. The man, in shock, whipped at the branches with his knife, cutting it to no avail. Briar's magic is much stronger than a knife. When he was sure the man couldn't get out, Briar ran to Sandry's side.   
  
"Sandry. Sandry, wake up" he whispered softly, shaking her. He looked at her arm, a bloody mess, and ripped off a piece of his tunic. Bandaging it up, he picked her up, just as Tris and Daja found them.   
  
"Wh-what happened?" asked Daja, almost in tears.   
  
"Who did this?" asked Tris menacingly. Briar nodded his head to a large bush.   
  
"In there,"   
  
Tris glared at it, her magic creating lightning at the tips of her hair. She gathered it up and sent it into the bush, careful not to hurt the plant. Yelps were heard from inside, but Tris didn't stop until Daja pulled her away, "Sandry first, hurting later," Tris turned to follow Briar back to the manor, with Daja at her side.   
  
Cynthia, feeling slightly guilty, followed Daja at a distance, and snuck her way to find Briar's room inside the manor.  
  
**Woah! That was an un-expected twist! I like wrote that and was like 'woah, that's cool.' So anyways, hope you like my piece of action. Review please! ~CJ~**  



	4. Sandrys Nightmare

**Hey! Some of you are quite quick….. maybe this "Lady Roach" is related to Briar some way……….. read!!! ~CJ~**  
  
(This is all in Sandry's state of unconsciousness, just so you know…)  
  
Sandry woke up in a field of wild flowers, surrounded by a woodland trees and animals, that were calling to her and begging her to pick them. Sandry, who loved picking flowers, began to pick them, walking father and farther away from where she had waken up.   
  
She was in a state of bliss, and couldn't have thought of being happier, until she saw a loom, sitting right at the end of all the flowers. She looked longingly at it, her fingers itching to try it.   
  
Walking toward it, she glanced back once at where she came from. She gasped when she saw a small picture of all her friends and people she'd known from the Circle and other places.   
  
Sandry, really wanting to go try the loom, began to walk in that direction, but stopped, a few feet from the end of the flowers and looked back again. In the picture, everyone was really sad, like someone had just died. Looking at it some more, she saw that the picture was moving.   
  
Sandry turned around completely, and the picture was showing a funeral, everyone, Briar, Daja, Tris, Lark, Rosethorn, her uncle, everyone was wearing black. Their eyes were sad and puffy from crying. She followed them to where they stared to cry, and, with a jolt, she saw that it was herself.   
  
The weaving was completely out of her mind, all she cared about was not letting those people down and making it back to her friends, alive.   
  
Suddenly the scenery changed. Nothing was the same. All the flowers, who had playfully tugged at her feet, yanked at them and scratched them. The tree's branches seemed to reach out to grab her. Scratching her arms. Her sore arm, that suddenly began to pang from the pain, wanting to walk the other direction, toward peace and calm.   
  
Sandry stuck her nose in the air, walked straight toward the picture, wincing every time a new branch or flower scratched her. After a long while, the scratching lessened, then become nothing. Sandry felt a small sigh of relief as she ran as fast as she could to the picture. When she got there, all she saw was white.  
  
**ooo, I posted two chapters up for you, so read on!! ~CJ~**  



	5. Tris's Goodbye

**Please wake up, Sandry,** thought Briar. He had brought her into the manor, and of course, many people were quite surprised to see a fa Toren lying limp in his arms. The manors healers quickly applied their magic into Sandry, but said that it was up to her to wake up after they had done their best. Her face had lost its entire colour and her breathing was very irregular. Briar was ready to dive in and save her, just like he did for Rosethorn, if the time came to that.   
  
Daja, Tris and Briar were stuck to her bedside all through the night. River came in a few times to see how Sandry was doing and comfort Tris. Lark, Niko, Frostpine and Rosethorn had left a few minutes earlier, against their will, to attend a mandatory meeting about something to do with why they were going to Hajra. None of the children cared to question why they were going.  
  
Tris's eyes were red and blotchy from crying, and Daja's eyes were sad and droopy. Briar was concentrating on Sandry, holding her hand tight.   
  
After what seemed like a very long night, and a very long morning, Sandry seemed to be getting better. The colour in her cheeks was coming back and she was breathing regularly.   
  
By evening the next day, all three children were asleep. Sandry woke up slowly, studying the roof above her. She twitched her arm, and cringed. It was sore all over. She sat up as slowly as she could, so she wouldn't wake the three sleeping bodies all around her. Wait, her hand was stuck. She looked to see where it was. Sandry blushed; Briar was squeezing her hand. Thankful that no one saw her blush, she squeezed back, and he woke up with a start.  
  
"Sandry?" he said in a hoarse whisper. She nodded. "Sandry!" he yelled, waking up the other two. Daja and Tris both jumped on to Sandry, giving her a hug. Briar jumped in after a second, giving her a hug around her shoulders.   
  
"How do you feel?" asked Daja.   
  
"I'm okay," Sandry croaked back, "I'm just starved out of my mind. Is there anything to eat?"  
  
Lark and Rosethorn came running in from the hallway. Lark collapsed into the doorframe when she saw Sandry sitting up. Rosethorn grinned and scolded her, jokingly, "It's about time you woke up, young lady."   
  
Sandry grinned back. "but I was having a nice nap."   
  
"Well, we're glad you finally woke up." Said Lark.  
  
Sandry looked at everyone in turn, thinking of her nightmare in the wild flowers, "So am I."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tris looked at Sandry, now feeling good enough to start on the road again. They had stayed there for much longer than planned, to Tris's glee, and now the party had to move on.  
  
:~ Why so glum coppercurls?~: Briar asked.  
  
:~ Oh, we leave tomorrow, I don't think I'll see… never mind,~: Tris stopped, not wanting to continue on about her major crush on River, since she had a major crush on Briar before that.   
  
:~ ooooo, your love life too girly for the likes of me then?~: Tri could feel Briar smiling at this comment he made, so Tris retorted with.  
  
:~ Oh *nothing* is too girly for you, Briar,~:  
  
:~ harrumph,~: was all Briar said in reply, and Tris giggled.  
  
"What's so funny, Tris?" asked a familiar voice from behind.  
  
She turned to see River standing behind her. "Oh, nothing, never mind," she replied, turning a little red. "I leave tomorrow, you know that right?" she asked, sadly.  
  
River's face turned sad, "Yes, I was told. Tris-"  
  
Tris's face lit up a little, "Yes?"  
  
"Tris, I-I'll miss, you. A lot." River pulled her away from the crowd. "I mean, I will really, really miss you." He looked into her eyes.  
  
"I, I will too, River." She looked away. "I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Then don't. Stay with me, here. I'm sure it will be all right with Mother and Father. I could, I can…."  
  
"River, you know I can't leave like that. I- I've known Briar and Sandry and Daja forever. They're like, no they *are* my family. I don't want to leave you, but I can't stay."   
  
He lifted her chin, their eyes met. The hunger and passion waiting to escape from both of them, rushed into their minds, creeping into their whole body. Their lips got closer and closer and when they met, it was like fireworks. The longer they held on, the slower time was, nothing in the world, could change the way they felt right then.   
  
When they finally broke, Tris, too embarrassed to say anything, and too shocked to move, just smiled. River smiled back. Sandry turned the corner.   
  
"Hey, you guys!" She looked at both their faces, "I think I'll leave you two alone." She walked back around the corner, grinning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Hey, I wrote a lot for you kidz, or at least it seemed like that for me, so APPRECIATE IT!! Yay! Anyways, more will be up soon. I promise, but for now, REVIEW!! Yay thanx for reading my story!! Briar and Daja will be in the next chapter…. ~CJ~ **  



	6. Snooping comes to no good, Daj'

**Back! :~…mind speech…~: **..thought…** yay! Hope you like! ~CJ~**  
  
Briar paced across his room. They hadn't left Lord and Lady Farthington's yet, and Briar was in a dilemma for when they do.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Cynthia, watching Briar walk back and forth.   
  
"Oh, just how I'm going to sneak you into coming with us, unless you want to stay here of course." He looked up at her.  
  
Cynthia shook her head rapidly, "Nononono. I'll come with you, and I'll do anything, just don't leave me alone."  
  
"Alright, now we just need to find a way to sneak you into the carriage." A bell rang. "I have to go to supper, but I'll be back, and I'll bring you something to eat."  
  
Cynthia nodded. "Don't be too long."  
  
"I won't." Briar replied as he walked out the door.  
  
"You won't what?" asked Daja, who was just walking out of her door too.  
  
"I er, I won't, ummm, I won't leave my clothes on the floor, you know, the servants are complaining…"   
  
"Servants don't complain."   
  
"Well, they do in this place," Briar said hurriedly and quickly walked away, leaving Daja alone.  
  
**Oh, I'm always left out of things.** Daja thought, ** First Tris and River hook up, then Sandry gets sick, and now Briar's up to something.** Daja looked around slyly. **I think I'll find out what exactly this 'servant' was complaining about.** Daja turned to the door and pulled out her picklocks that Briar himself had given her. She tested all of them in his door until finally one fit. Quickly sneaking in and closing the door, she turned around quick enough to gasp, when she felt the prick of a knife at her throat, and then a loud thump on her head, as she fell to the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Briar looked around the table. **Daja should be here by now,** he thought. Sandry looked a little worried too, Tris, too focused on River, had no idea about Daja's whereabouts, and seemed a little to distracted to care.   
  
:~ I'm worried,~: Sandry said. :~ Daj' is usually here early, because she wants the best pick. ~:  
  
Briar mind nodded (teehee) in agreement. :~ I know, I hope she's all right. I think we should go find her.~:  
  
:~ Yes, we should,~: agreed Sandry, getting up to go. Someone pulled at her sleeve.  
  
"Lady Sandrilene, where are you going? Dinner's not even half finished"  
  
Suddenly a really, really hurtful pain shot through each of the three's heads. Sandry sat down with a plump, and looked around to see everyone staring at her.  
  
"Oh, I was, just er, stretching my legs." She said, touching her head, pretending to fix her hair.. :~ Sorry, you go, I can't leave their Lord and Ladyship right now.~:  
  
"Are you alright Tris? You look like you're in pain."   
  
:~ What was that??~: Tris cried. Suddenly she realized, :~where's Daj'?~:  
  
:~ We don't know, I'll go find her though.~: answered Briar. :~You too can stay here, I think the adults will think something's up if we all leave. ~:  
  
Tris and Sandry agreed. :~ Call us if you need help, we will come, no matter what anyone thinks ~: Sandry told him.  
  
Briar walked out of the dining room and went straight to the place where he had seen her last. Looking around, he saw a dangling chain that was in his keyhole. Walking up to see what it was, he saw it was one of the picklock chains he had given the girls. **Well, it's obviously not Sandrys, and I don't think Tris has the time to put it here, so it has to be Daja's **  
  
He opened the door to see Daja, sitting tied up in a chair, unconscious, and Cynthia, sitting in front of her, holding a knife, obviously waiting for her to wake up.   
  
"What the hell?"  
  
  
**ooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOO little cliffy for ya! more up soon!! review please! thanks for readin so far! ~CJ~** 


	7. The Truth Comes Out

**Oookay…. Bad Cynthia…. You'll find out the TRUTH in this chapter….~CJ~ **  
  
"What is GOING on here?" yelled Briar. Cynthia, who hadn't noticed that Briar had walked in, jumped off her chair. Briar ran to Daja, who was just waking up, and untied her. "What did you think you were doing??" yelled Briar again, twisting to Cynthia.  
"Now, it's time for you to tell the truth."  
  
Cynthia looked down. "Okay, I'll tell you." She looked out the window. "I was born in Hajra, Sotat, and when I was really, really little, I was left in an old house. I think my mother had forgotten me, or, had been killed." Tears were brimming in her eyes at the memory. " I took to the life of thievery really fast, and the Thief-King took me under his wing, a very rare thing for him to do.   
"He helped me to become a really good pick-pocket, one of the best."  
  
Just in the middle of her story, Tris and Sandry burst in. "Okay, you! Who are you and what have to done with Daja?" Cynthia, very surprised, jumped up again and pointed to Daja, staring wide-eyed at Cynthia.  
  
"Oh Daja!!! We would've come sooner, but they wouldn't let us!!" said Sandry, and ran over to see her. "What happened?"   
  
"I'll tell you later, now, just let her finish her story." Sandry and Tris turned to Cynthia.  
  
"May I continue?" she said, politely.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright. Like I was saying, I was a very good pickpocket, and when they finally gave me a name, I had learned a little more about where I came from. I learned that my mother had died, and hadn't just left me, and that I had a brother who was also a thief, since he was little, but he was caught for the third time before I could meet him. He never knew bout me, cause I was a bastard child, and his mother was a little ashamed. I think now he's in the mines or something. I've only one more life left." She said, holding up her hands, showing the tattoos of being caught twice.   
  
"So what was your name then?" asked Sandry. ~:Don't you think this is quite an odd coincidence? Her mother died, same as Briar's, her brother was a thief, in Hajra, and was sent away…..~: the others just nodded, making Cynthia look at them weirdly.  
  
"They named me to remember my brother, Roach. They named my Lady Roach."  
  
Briar gaped. Tris gasped. Sandry shot up from her seat and yelped. "Y-you're Lady Roach?? Th-the man who attacked me, he called me that. H-he almost k-kill" Sandry sat back down, her eyes obviously remembering the look in his face as he chased her with the knife. Her hand flew to her arm, and cringed when she felt it stab pain up her arm.  
  
Cynthia paled. "T-that man was after me?" she squeaked. "They know," she swallowed. "They know that I ran away. I knew the Thief-King wouldn't let me be." She looked at all their face. "You shouldn't be near me. I don't want to see any of you hurt."   
  
"Like we'd just leave Briar's - " Tris stopped.  
  
:~ Wait stop.~: Briar told her, :~ Don't none of you say it. I wanna to tell her, but not now. She might just be a spy. I'll explain later. ~:  
  
Tris looked at her "I mean, we can't just leave someone Briar found alone with crazy people after her! We will help you. We're going to Sotat anyway."  
  
A smile went through Cynthia's, or Lady Roach's, face. It seemed a little evil, but no one really noticed, or if they did, they never said anything.  
  
"Well, then we'd better find a way to sneak you into the carriage," said Sandry, kindly.  
  
**There, kinda short, but you learned somethin' now review and tell me what you think of that somethin' ~CJ~**  



	8. Sneaking Around and Secrets Untold

  
**Woah, okay, I think I know where this story is going now, but if I suddenly decide to change it, I'm sorry. SUMMAH TIME!! Yay! Read and review for now! ~CJ~**  
  
The carriage bumped along the dirt road. Cynthia felt every bump, making new bruises over her arms and legs. "Ouch…" she whispered. **This better be worth everything they told me… I wonder why they still were trying to kill me…. maybe it was still just a part of the plan to trick these people…. I hope that I can keep up my part of my bargain…**  
  
"I hope she's alright in the luggage compartment…" thought Sandry out loud.  
  
"Oh, if she's been trained by the Thief King, then she'll be fine." Briar answered, but his thoughts were elsewhere. **What if Cynthia is my sister? Mother never told me bout no siblings, but she was a little cautious the last few days she was alive…. Could it be, she was hiding a sister from me? ** Briar was so much in thought; he didn't hear when Rosethorn was calling for him. Only when Sandry stepped on his foot, did he notice that he was needed elsewhere. He gave her a quick grin and jumped out of the stopped carriage. "What do ya need?" he asked when he got to where Rosethorn was standing.   
  
"Gods, child, you took your time reaching me." Rosethorn looked at the boy, searching for a reason why he was late. "You're hiding something from me, boy. What is it?"  
  
Briar looked blankly at her. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Rosethorn glared at him.   
  
"What did you need me for?" asked Briar, changing the subject. Rosethorn suddenly remembered the problem at hand, and began explaining to Briar what he had to do.   
(A/N: I don't know what that will be, but it'll be in the plot sooner or later J)  
  
"What's happening?" Tris asked Niko, as they waited on their horses.   
Surprised, It was one of the first things Tris had said after leaving the manor, Niko answered, "Nothing that you should concern yourself with yet," and trotted up to see Lark, shooing Daja away.  
  
"Nothing that you should concern yourself with." Mocked Tris to Daja as she rode over to her. "Bah, its something to concern ourselves with, that's for sure."   
  
"Well, they won't tell us what it is, so we might as well *not* bother with it." Tris pouted, and Daja grinned, settling her horse with the others and going into the carriage to see Sandry.  
  
"What's happening out there?" asked Sandry, looking up from the braid she had been making, her 5th at least since they left.   
  
"Nothing to concern yourself with." Replied Daja, looking at the puzzled Sandry, she said, "Never mind, it's just something we're not allowed to know yet."   
  
Sandry nodded and went back to her braid, "That's what I thought."  
  
"Sandry!" called Lark, "come here please!"  
  
"Coming!" she called back and put her braid down. "I guess I'll find out whets going on soon enough."  
  
"And I'll just sit here and do nothing? I don't think so. Frostpine!! What am I supposed to be doing right now?"   
  
Dedicate Frostpine grinned. "Coming with me, Daja."  
  
When Sandry and Daja hopped out, what they saw filled them with awe. (teehee rhymed) Magic was flowing all around them, blue, green, yellow, purple, red, pink, it was all coming from the city under them, Hajra, when you followed the magic up to the sky, you can see it disappear, seemingly, into the sky.  
  
"What's happening??" asked Sandry, "where's all the magic going?"  
  
**Where *is* the magic going?? Who knows, I certainly don't. Well review anyway. I'll be back, hopefully with an ending ~CJ~**  



	9. Come Fly Away

**ooookays, hopefully this will make sense! I think there'll be 4 or 5 more chapters…… not sure though, read the next!! ~CJ~**  
  
"That's what we'd like to know." Answered Lark. "For now, we need you and the others to keep it from leaving. We know that it will drain you a lot, but it's the only way…. Me and Rosie, Frostpine and Niko can only use so much of our magic here, as we need it in the city too." Lark looked at the others, who nodded, grimly. "Can you lend us some magic as we weave them into a net? We need to get as much as possible" The children looked at each other. :~ This is just a small job~: said Daja, glumly.   
  
"Why don't us kids make the whole weave?" asked Briar. "We know how"  
  
"NO!" cried all the dedicates, then more calmly, Lark answered "Because, if any of these magics got mixed with yours…. Well, the result wouldn't be pretty"  
  
"But this is just a small job, show us how and we'll do it! Like you said, your jobs will need more magic!" argued Briar.  
  
"No arguing, boy, just do it!" snapped Rosethorn, "Come along, we've work to do!"  
  
Lark began, creating a slow weave in a far corner of the city. Niko was next, starting on Lark's left, taking his magic and threading it together. Rosethorn covered the south west corner, using her vine-like magic to create a thorny web, and Frostpine in the south east corner taking strips of metal, and making it into a weave, hammering in the corners to secure them.  
  
Slowly, the magics began to bounce back into the city, as the children's work began, giving their magic to the dedicates, making it as thick as they could.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ SOME WHERE ELSE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT??!! WHERE'S MY MAGIC GOING??!! GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS IMMIDIETLY, NIBEN!! I ORDER YOU! I NEED THAT MAGIC!!!!" Yelled a dark man in gloomy room. The last escaped magic flowed through the window, and landed into a small pot. He glared at a large monkey-like creature in a corner.   
  
"Yes, sir, of course sir. I'll get whose stopping this magic, and bring them to you." The   
creature said, and unfolding his great wings, flew out the window, gathering a few more creatures like him in the process. "COME TO ME, KEYMONS!! TO MEEEEEEEE!!" It called as it flew through the air.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~BACK TO THE CHILDREN*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:~This is a yawn and a half.~: stated Tris, grumpily.  
  
:~You thik they'd trust us a little more, I mean we ARE nearly mages, aren't we?~: agreed Daja, holding back a yawn.  
  
:~This is what we weren't aloud to know? I'd rather you not have told us. The reason we left was because they wanted to use us of our magic, doesn't that make you feel so wanted?~: said Briar, sarcastically. Rosethorn almost grinned, hearing the comment.  
  
:~Does anyone else feel that strange thing in the wind?~: asked Tris. :~It sort of feels…. A little strange…….~:   
  
:~Yes, now that you mention it, I do feel it. It's like theres something changing it, and it feels different…I wonder what it is.~: asked Sandry, to no one in particular.  
  
:~I think a flock of birds just flew over head, that's all.~: said Daja. :~Nothing to worry aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh-~: She screamed loudly as got picked off the ground, the magical flow from her hand stopped, and Frostpine knocked himself out of his state. Lark, Rosethorn and Niko all got pulled out of their trance, as the scream peirced their ears.  
  
Sandry looked up, just in time to see a giant thing with claws grab at her. Screaming, kicking, and scratching, the thing lifted her up and carried her away just as one picked up Tris and Briar.  
  
The dedicates, too involved with creatures of their own, trying to fight them off, couldn't help the children escape the things. After the young mages were far enough away, the others just up and flew away, leaving the dedictes alone on the road, with nothing they could do but stand and watch their student fly away.  
  
  
**Wow, after a loooooong time from updating, I think I did good. Hope you like, and the reest will be u ASAP!!! ~CJ~**  



	10. Captured with No Escape

**he he he that last chapter was from my obsession with The Wizard of Oz, lol! Hers the next! ~CJ~**  
  
Sandry, Briar, Tris and Daja were all thrown into a small room, after being flown across most of Haijra. The monkey-like creatures seemed to have a life of their own, but as Niko had taught them before, they were just magic, magic that transformed a monkey and a bird into a flying creature, and magic that could be stopped if the mage that created it were killed.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Sandry, pacing around the room; searching for the door they were thrown through.  
  
"What *can* we do?" countered Tris.  
  
"Well we could sit here and wait for someone to come help us out…. Or we can do something" replied Briar.  
  
"But *what* something? We're in a room, with no exit and even if we could get out, those monkey creatures are everywhere!"  
  
"Thanks for looking on the bright side, Daj'" Briar said, glumly.  
  
Daja winced. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, there has to be a way to leave… I mean we got IN here didn't we?" Sandry said reasonably, still searching. The others nodded and began helping her search the walls, tapping and testing all the crevices and corners of the room.  
  
Just as they thought they could find nothing, Tris motioned for them to come to her. "You guys… you can hear talking…"  
  
The mages put their ears to the wall. Muffled voices could be heard from behind it.  
  
"…. And we through them in the room without escape." Said one of the creatures that had brought them there. "Nothing can get out of that room, unless you know how."  
  
"Yes, yes. Then WHERE IS MY MAGIC!!!!" yelled a strong manly voice. "IF YOU CAPTURED THE CULPRITS THAT STOPPED MY MAGIC, THEN WHY ISNT THERE ANY HERE!??!"  
  
"But master…. I, I took them all! The only ones left were a few old mages, with no power! I seen it! They were taking it from them kids!"  
  
"FIND. THOSE. MAGES!!!!! OR I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO WHERE I FOUND YOU!!!! NOW GO!!"  
  
"Y-yes sir."  
  
The creature flew off, leaving the man alone in the room.   
  
***********BACK TO THE ADULTS… AND CYNTHIA…************  
  
"Where could they have gone??" asked a worried Lark. "I mean, where could those creatures taken them… and for Gods sake, Why?"  
  
Cynthia peeked around the corner of the small carriage. **Their gone? Hmm… where could they have left? And who took them away? I have to get to the Thief-King. Before a report of my failure to capture the murderers of my brother gets to him** with that she snuck off, leaving the adults behind, worried about their students.  
  
**Okays… well I wonder how long this will go on for… what's up with Cynthia? Brother's murderers? Isn't briar her brother?? Hmmmm lets see… ill have the next up soon! ~CJ~** 


	11. Talking, Plans and Briar's Plotting

**Back, heres the next! ~CJ~**  
  
Cynthia ran down the streets. It had taken her a while to reach the city on foot, but she knew the Thief-king would want to know about this. Turning down a street she knew all to well, Cynthia ran up to a door where a watchman snored loudly.  
  
"Wake up you bloat!" she said as she hit him in the head.  
  
"Oy, its lil Roachy jr! Back from yer mission frum the Lord already?"   
  
"Not quite, Watcher, but I'll never finish if ya dun let me in!"  
  
"Oh ya, well there ya go, missy!"  
  
"And it's Lady Roach!" she called behind her as she walked swiftly into the room. She marched straight up to a room at the end of the cottage, but being stopped by the guards at the door. "Lemme in you halfwits!" she snapped.  
  
Realizing who she was, the guards opened the door and followed her in. All of them bowed once they entered the room.   
  
"Milord, lil Roach is 'ere t' see ya" said one.  
  
"'Ere t' talk bout the mission ye sent 'er on." Said the other.  
  
"I can speak for myself!" Cynthia snapped. "Milord, a problem has arisen in the Roach issue."  
  
The Thief-King turned. "Fighter, Snake, you may go." The two bowed again and left. "Lady Roach, come here. Tell me about this problem."  
  
***BACK TO THE ADULTS! ********  
  
"Niko, have you found them yet?" asked Lark, nervously rubbing her hands together.  
  
"Not quite, Lark," He said calmly, "There's too much haze in the air, with all the loose magic roaming around. I haven't been able to find any trace of them anywhere. They must have been captured by a great mage, for me not to see them. However, I have found where the magic is going. There seems to be a source in a manor a ways away from here. If we go there and bring back the magic's, then it would be clearer to find the children."  
  
"Then that's what we must do." Said Rosethorn. "But our web wont last that long, two of us have to stay here and watch it, otherwise, there'll be no point in going to find this mage, because he'll have greater magic than us."  
  
Lark looked at each face, "I will stay," she said finally. "I can watch the net, but not alone."  
  
Rosethorn said quickly, "I'm going, neither of you will have any sense if you go alone."   
  
Niko and Frostpine looked at each other. "You can go," said Frostpine reluctantly. "You know where they are and can see and look for them." He went to stand by Lark. "Good luck!"  
  
Rosethorn and Niko mounted their horses. "Be back soon!" Rosethorn called as they rode off.   
  
"God's Bless!" Lark cried after them, then turned to Frostpine, "let's get this net stronger than ever." He sighed, and then followed Lark to the road's edge, ready to work.  
  
***BACK TO THE CHILDREN****  
  
"What can we do now? We have to get out of here to warn Lark and them about that man that's stealing people's magic!" said Sandry. "He's the reason we came all the way out here, and why we're trapped inside this small room."   
  
"But how? There aren't any doors, or windows, and we can't find the way they let us in." Tris replied.  
  
"They have to open the door some time. I mean, they won't just let us starve in here." Reasoned Daja. "Will they?"  
  
"Naw," said Briar from a corner. "At least I don't think they will. But…."A smile crept across his face. "If it's magic they want, then maybe we should give it to them." The other children looked skeptical, but decided it was better than nothing.   
  
:~Okay, Briar, what's your plan?~: asked Sandry, as she sat down beside Briar, the others sat around them.   
  
**Whew, lotsa typing for my poor, poor fingers. Or at least it felt like a lot. I still think I'll write more, so if there's still another chapter…feel proud for me!! Review Please!! ~CJ~** 


	12. Plan Into Action

**THANX TO EVERYONE!!! All my reviewers are awesome!!! This chapter is dedicated to you! J ~CJ~**  
  
Sandry and Daja dozed in a corner. Briar was mumbling to himself in another. Tris was deep in thought, thinking about River. **Ohhhh, I miss him sooo much!! Why couldn't he come with us? Why could I stay with him? Oh, why did our lives have to be so complicated?? I wish I could just see him again; nothing could make me happier. ** She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't hear the wall creak open. She yelled to her friends, :~Sandry, Daja, Briar~: she called.   
  
:~Yup, we see it.~: they answered without flinching from their places.   
  
:~Okay. Lets do this!~: All of them had to cover their smiles of excitement.   
  
A man walked in. He was tall, and was wearing along, graceful cape. Over a gold tunic and royal blue breaches. He carried a long scepter, with a large jewel on its end that was forever changing colours and shapes. His long brown hair was pulled back, and one of his eyes was covered with a patch. A mustache and goatee framed his mouth. "Children." He said in a disdained tone. "Children?" he said with more bewilderment, his anger mounting. "CHILDREN?? YOU BROUGHT ME CHILDREN???" he screamed and turned to his servant.  
  
All four mages were scared out of their minds. There was no telling what this mage could do.   
  
:~ Are you ready?~: asked Briar. The others slowly nodded, careful not to bring attention to themselves. :~Okay, on the count of three.~:   
  
All four of them went into themselves, bringing out as much of their power as they can. :~One…Two…Three!~: he called. And all the power they gathered went around the mage, and the young mages ran out of the entrance the man had come through. They heard him scream in outrage, and shatter their wall, but the mages were already away from him.  
  
"Come on you guys!" Briar encouraged. "Lets try and find a way out of here!"   
  
They followed him into another room, larger than the other one, and ran through another door. They locked the door behind them, and looked to see what room they had entered.   
  
Inside there was a big cyclone, full of many coloured magics. "Oh…My" exclaimed Sandry.   
  
"What is it?" asked Tris.   
  
"A Magic Capture." Said a deep voice behind them. They gasped and spun around. The man had found them.   
  
:~Uh oh…~: said Daja.  
  
**Oooooo cliffy…sowwie bout that!! But ill add more soon!! Promise!! But ya gotta review!! Tank u!! ~CJ~** 


End file.
